Film Noir
by girlwitharose
Summary: Fanfiction for Team Starkid's musical "Me and my Dick". Short story about Joey and Sally finally being able to work on the Chemistry project together. Rated T just because of the musical it came from.


Joey tried to conceal his grin so he wouldn't look like a complete dork as he walked to his next class period, Chemistry. He opened the door to the science room, and couldn't help but start beaming as he saw who was smiling back at him. Joey didn't even notice the usual stares and glares as he usually did from the rest of the class.

"Hi, Sally," He said timidly as he approached her, while she grinned up at him.

"Hi, Joey," Sally said just as shyly. Their relationship was still so new that they were awkward about everything together. Rather than one of Sandra Bullock's movies that Joey had become so engrossed in, love did not come as easily as a graceful fall into the other's arms. There were bumps along the way, places where they tripped and stumbled, but it was love to them all the same.

Joey sat next to Sally and she snuggled up against him, finding a comfortable spot on his shoulder. He smiled softly and draped his arm around her shoulder, his mind completely clouded up, no other thoughts but thoughts of her. If his parents actually knew why his grades were dropping in Chemistry…

The bell that marked the beginning of class rang through the halls, and their chemistry teacher rushed in and stood in front of the class. For the most part, everybody looked up from what they were doing and looked up at the teacher.

"I know it's been a week or so since I assigned that chemistry project and we've been working on other things, but today will be a work day." He surveyed the classes. "So, partner up and get to work!"

For reasons that would be unfathomable to Joey just a short few weeks ago, he was relieved that his teacher hadn't assigned partners so he wouldn't have to work with Vanessa. From the glares she sent to him across the room before she turned and smiled at Tiffany told him that she was thinking the same thing.

He looked down at Sally who was still resting her head on his shoulder, and grinned some more.

"Looks like it's just you and me," He said, and kissed her softly on the forehead. She blushed, and nodded before sitting up and looking at him with a serious gleam in her eyes.

"I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for this moment," she said as she looked up at him, and started to laugh. "I mean, besides, you know…"  
"Got it! Don't have to announce it in front of the entire class, you know!" Joey interrupted, which made her giggle even harder. "What do you mean, this moment, anyways?"

"I mean, well…" Sally trailed off and Joey nodded at her, wanting her to continue. "I've had this idea for our Chem project in my since it got assigned, and I was really hoping to do it with you all along."

"Oh yeah, I remember you were explaining something about that before…" He trailed off. "And all I remember is that I was thinking about that bitch Vanessa instead."

"Yep," she replied matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry about that, by the way," he said apologetically. "I'm sorry that I was just being such…"

"A dick," Sally finished for him. Joey laughed.

"Yeah, a dick." He replied. "So, please, tell me your idea! I'm dying to hear it!"

Sally blushed a little more, anxious to hear what he really thought of it.

"So I was thinking of doing a Film Noir-type movie for the project."

"Film Noir? Alright, I'm already sold. Let's do this."

"No, no!" Sally said stubbornly, and Joey chuckled. "You've gotta hear the synopsis first."

"Alright, alright. I'm listening," he replied. Sally got completely into character, and began her explanation of the Chem project idea.

"So, the project is on several of the elements on the periodic table, so I think we should do AgNO3, but, as I said before, we could make it interesting and make it a Film Noir detective story!"

"Ooh, very interesting. I'm listening!" Joey exclaimed, but in reality, the words she was saying were slowly drifting away out into empty space, and all that was left was Sally and her beautiful self. He saw her every move, her every unconscious move, and it was beautiful to him. The way she got so serious when she talked about things that were important to her was so alluring, so entrancing, that Joey couldn't help but to just stare when she did.

"_And when the Nitrogen finds all 3 Oxygens, he'll be able to solve the case!_" She finished with a flourish. "What do you think, Joey?" Joey slowly broke out of his trance. "Uh… Joey?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, sounds great…" He said groggily. "Yeah, let's definitely do that."

"You didn't hear one word I said, did you?" Sally asked in amusement. Joey looked down in frustration.

"Well, I heard the first couple, but then…" He trailed off.

"Oh, Joey Richter…" She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, but Joey knew it was an act. He looked up at her with a bit more defiance.

"Well, I'm sorry that you're so mesmerizing," He replied sarcastically, and reached for her hand. "Tone down the hotness next time you explain it, okay?"

She rolled her eyes, but he could see tenderness beneath it all. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"The next time you explain it I promise I'll listen," Joey said sincerely "Join me for lunch?"

Sally smiled. "Okay. Where should we meet?" A dash of playfulness crosses his face.

"How about the Choir room?" He smirked.

"It's a date."


End file.
